From The Beginning
by nxstxlgia
Summary: Isabella (No Known Last Name) was found on Sam's doorstep. Paul saw her and imprinted. Paul watches Bella grow up until they develop feelings for each other. But life is never so easy
1. Found On The Doorstep

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

* * *

Isabella (No Last Name) was found on Sam's doorstep. She was a 6 month old baby. Paul saw her and imprinted. Paul watches Bella grow up until they develop feelings for each other. Paul/ Bella.

* * *

Chapter 1: Found On The Doorstep

**Sam's POV **

All of the pack was gathered at my house for some fun. There was no vampire activity nearby, so celebrating was necessary. Then, I smelled a human scent from the doorstep.

"Who could that be?" Leah asked.

I shrugged and went to get the door. There was a small baby girl with a letter beside her on the floor.

"What the hell?" Jacob asked from behind me.

"Emily, there's a baby here." I said, picking her up, ignoring the letter for now.

"Poor thing! Who would abandon her?" Emily said somberly.

**Paul's POV **

I felt a strong urge pulling me to the baby girl. I didn't know what it was, so I made my way to her.

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and didn't want to look away. Nothing else mattered in this world other than this girl. My world was centered around her. She was my life - my everything. And I would protect her at all costs.

"Give her to me!" I ordered Sam.

My wolf didn't like it that another wolf was holding our everything. She needed to be in MY arms.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I imprinted. She's _mine_." I growled.

Sam put the girl in my arms and then held his hands up in surrender.

"No need to be aggressive. I didn't know." He said.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Isabella." Sam answered, looking at the scrap of paper that my little Izzy came with.

"What does it say?" Jacob asked.

"_Her name is Isabella. I couldn't be a family to her. One of you, can you please adopt her and give her a family? Give her what I couldn't. I hope Bella lives a great life. I'm sorry." _Sam read.

I growled. I didn't like it that Bella's parents abandoned her. It killed me to see my girl rejected.

"Calm down, Paul." Sam alpha ordered. "If you don't, I'll have to take Bella from you."

"She's mine." I told him.

"If you lose control, you could kill her. She's just a baby." Sam said.

"Paul?" Emily asked. "Can I see her? I just need to make sure that Bella is fine and healthy. I'm not going to take her from you for too long. I won't hurt her."

"No. You're not taking her from me." I said.

"Paul, you know Emily wouldn't do that. Trust her. If I imprinted on Kim as a baby, I'd trust Emily with her." Jared said. "Do it for Bella."

I was having an internal war.

_Don't do it. You never know what could happen. She's a baby. She could get hurt easily. Don't trust the wrong person. _My inner wolf warned.

_What if Izzy is sick? What if she's hungry? What if she needs something? _I was asking.

I hesitantly gave my girl to Emily and sat there through 5 minutes of torture, not being able to hold her.

"I think she's just cold." Emily said, handing her to me.

I held her closer to me -not wanting her to get sick.

"Do I need to explain to you what you can and cannot do, Paul?" Sam asked.

"No. I got it." I answered.

"Don't lose your temper." Sam said under his breath.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked calmly.

"Because I'm expecting you to lose your temper. If you phase in front of her, you will do serious damage. You don't want to cause her pain, do you?" Sam asked.

"I don't, but I can't stand to be away from her for a second." I said.

"Will you be OK if you take Bella to your house for tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

...

It was 9:30 P.M. and little Bella was already asleep.

"She's adorable!" Kim gushed.

"We all know that." Leah added.

"I'm going to go home now." I told the pack.

"Bye." They all said on my way out the door.

I got into the car and managed to drive correctly with Bella not in my arms.

I took her inside and set her on my bed.

"I don't know how to take care of a baby!" I suddenly said out loud.

I didn't. What was I supposed to do? But I couldn't just let someone else do it. They might hurt her.

Little Bella looked at me with a confused expression.

"I wasn't saying that to you. I know I have to take care of you now." I said. "I will do a great job of it."

...

I woke up and immediately panicked. Bella was no where to be found.

"Oh, please let her be OK!" I begged, running downstairs.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my girl, sitting on the floor.

"How'd you get down here?" I asked her with a smile.

She looked at me innocently, as if she didn't come down the steps, leaving my room where I had left her.

"Are you OK?" I asked her, picking her up from the ground.

She gave a small laugh, so I took it that she was alright.

"Don't scare me like that." I laughed.

I had only been with Bella for less than 24 hours, and I already felt a strong connection to her, as if I'd known her for longer.

"Come on." I carried her upstairs and set her on the bed. "Are you still tired?"

She shook her head.

"Bella?" I asked, worry building up inside of me. "Can you... Uh...do you know how to speak?"

She was a month old and she hasn't spoken to me _once_. I was beginning to worry that something was wrong.

She tilted her head sideways in question.

"Its OK, Bella." I said, even though inside I was worrying that something was wrong and she wouldn't be able to speak.

Instead of staying here, worrying, I decided to call Emily.

"What wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just going to say that Bella hasn't spoken. She's a month old. Do you think anything could be wrong - ADHD, which could cause her late learning maybe?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not doctor, but does she have a hard time sitting still for a while?" Emily asked.

I looked down at Bella, who instead of sitting was now laying down.

"Uh, she keeps changing her positions." I said nervously.

"Does she make eye contact?" Emily asked.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes."

"I don't think it's ADHD. I think she just has a difficulty speaking and doesn't like sitting still." Emily said. "Plus, isn't six months old a bit early to start speaking? You should wait until she's seven months old. Don't worry about it too much."

"Don't worry too much?" I practically yelled.

I could hear Sam mumble, "I'll go take her away this second if you don't calm down."

I took a deep breath and looked at Bella, which instantly calmed me. "Sorry."

"Call me if you need anything." Emily said before hanging up.

I set the phone down and sighed.

Yes, I already loved Bella, but I just didn't know how to properly care for her. First of all, I can not be like a father to her. Imagine if I develop romantic feelings for her when she gets older. That just be weird.

I didn't know anything about taking care of her. Do babies even - wait.

Yup, I'm fucking doomed. I fucking hate her parents for abandoning her. I just thought of something important. Oh god. SOMEBODY better agree to this! What I thought of was: Bella needs someone to adopt her. Fuck. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Her 'parents' are terrible people. I would track them down in five seconds or less if I had to. I CAN'T ADOPT HER. Who knows what could happen when she grows up?

I sighed.

I had a lot of things to deal with, but I'd do it if it meant making Bella happy. Besides, it isn't much I need to solve. Except for the fact that she has no parents right now. Or that I have no idea of what to do.

I just need to focus on the present now. I looked at my phone to see a message. From Jared.

_How's everything?_

"What do you think?" I asked out loud.

_Paul: Perfect! Just fine! What do you think?! She doesn't have parents or anything right now!_

_Jared: I understand, but can't you just adopt her yourself? You have to be what she needs. Right now, Bella needs parents._

_Paul: Then what? What if I start feeling something for her when she grows up? I can't do that to her. I can't make her think she has to hide her feelings for me. Bella doesn't deserve that kind of life._

_Jared: Sorry. I know things are hard for you right now. Just text me if you need something and I'll go over there with Kim,alright? I promise Kim won't hurt her at all if you do need us. I won't touch her. She'll be fine._

_Paul: Alright. Thanks._

_Jared: Anytime._

I set the phone back on the counter, turning around to focus my attention on Bella, once again.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her.

Maybe she was hungry - wait. Yeah, I need Kim to come help me. I don't know the first thing about babies.

Bella just stared at me blankly. Was she trying to say something? I honestly don't know.

_Paul: Yup. I need help. I don't know the first thing about taking care of Bella._

_Jared: We'll be there soon. Just wait a minute._

I went over to Bella, who was still lying on my bed and took her downstairs. In no time, Kim and Jared were here.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Jared asked, nodding towards the little girl in my arms.

"I don't know. I don't know when she last ate, if she's tired, or anything. Heck, she might even hate me and I don't know." I said.

"I'm sure she likes you Paul." Kim said reassuringly.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Jared laughed.

"That's not the point!" I argued. "I don't know if Bella needs anything."

"Has she cried?" Kim asked.

"No."

"Has she made any noise? Like attempting to speak?"

"No."

"Uh,well, try feeding her or something." Kim suggested.

"Such as?" I asked.

"What do you have?" Kim asked.

"I don't think she can eat any of it." I said.

Kim pushed past me and towards the pantry.

"Paul, what the hell? Why do you have this?" Kim asked, holding up a bottle of beer.

"I repeat, Bella CANNOT and WILL NOT have any of it." I said.

"Very funny, Paul." Kim said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Kim! You can't tell me that wasn't funny!" Jared laughed.

"Sometimes, I don't understand you boys." Kim shook her head.

"That's the point." Jared said.

"Yeah, Paul, you have nothing. You really need to do some shopping." Kim laughed.

"How about you do it?" I asked.

"Really, Paul? Thanks for sending ME when you can do it yourself." Kim huffed.

"I have to take care of Bella." I said.

"No, Paul." Jared shook his head. "You don't HAVE to do ANYTHING. You choose to do it because you love Bella."

"True."

"Can I check on Bella?" Kim asked, holding out her arms.

"Don't hurt her." I warned under my breath, handing Bella to Kim.

Well, I tried. Bella didn't seem to want me to let her go.

"Told you she likes you!" Kim laughed.

"I knew that." I said.

"Right." Kim rolled her eyes.

I nodded. "And I love her, too."

* * *

**Hi!**

**In case you've read any of my other stories, I'm starting this because I am only a couple of chapters (2-5) from ending _Missing Case_, so why not start on a new story? If you like this so far, let my know by voting on the poll in my profile! The story that gets the most votes every week will be updated first. Enjoy!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	2. Twists And Turns

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Paul's POV **

"What are you going to do?" Jared asked.

"I'm not sure." I sighed. "There's no clear option here. I mean, she's only 6 months old. If someone finds out about her and takes her away from me, I don't know what I'd do. Bella needs someone to have legal authority over her. I just... I'm don't know."

"I know this is hard for you. But I just don't think _we_ could adopt her, Paul. First of all, I don't think we're ready to be parents. Kim and I aren't even married. Second, I see you like a brother. If you do fall in love with her, you'll technically be my son - in - law." Jared laughed.

I laughed. "Who knew you were so old?"

"Hey! I'm suggesting ideas here!" Jared smirked.

"I'm going to go check on Bella." I said, standing up from the couch.

"I'm sure she's fine. Meanwhile, we need to discuss who can adopt her." Jared said. "If social services know about her, which they probably do, they could take her away at any second."

I growled. "I won't let them."

"There's nothing you can do if you don't have the legal papers." Jared said.

"Guess I'll have to ask Sam." I muttered.

"Do you think he'd agree?" Jared asked.

"If he says no, all I have to do is convince Emily, and you know she wouldn't say no. But I doubt Sam will say no. He understands my need to be around Bella. If she's somewhere and I'm not sure she's 100 percent safe, I'm out of my mind with worry. I can't be away from her. Its like without her, I can't breathe. Is an imprint really that strong?" I asked.

Jared nodded. "If I didn't understand imprinting, I would be laughing right now. If I didn't understand, It be funny to see you now - controlled by a six month old girl while SAM can hardly get you to do anything much more than your patrols."

"Wait!" I blurted out. "About my patrols, I don't think I could handle that. To be away from her for an hour or more. Even if someone is with her. I'd just be too much."

"Don't worry. I forgot to tell you, but Sam said you don't have to do patrols for 3 weeks. By that time, you'll have more control over the imprint and feel better about not being near her. Trust me, it'll get easier." Jared assured me.

"Thanks Jared. You really didn't have to be here with Kim." I said.

"If we hadn't came, you'd probably be feeding her whatever kind of junk you have in there." Jared laughed.

"Don't act like you've never tasted any." I rolled my eyes.

"Its not like I kept any." Jared argued.

"Really? I should ask Kim to check." I said.

"Don't!" Jared said. "I mean.. Alright. Fine. You got me there."

"Here, Paul." Kim walked into the room, handing me Bella - who was asleep in a small bundle of blankets. "Figure anything out?"

"Sam." Jared and I answered.

...

"Yes, yes, yes!" Emily answered. "You don't have to even ask! I know you need someone to take care of her. I'd love to. She's beautiful."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"We'll make it official with social services as soon as possible. Until then, take good care of her. Call me if you need any help!" Emily said.

...

I had Bella cradled in my arms as I heard the doorbell ring. I carefully set Bella down gently on the couch and headed to open the door.

I knew who it was, but I needed to tell them to go away and never come back.

"Hey there, Paul." She waved, trying to step inside.

I stood in her way. "Why are you here? What do you want, Rachel?"

"You know what I want..." Rachel said seductively.

I did. However, I didn't. If it wasn't related to taking care of Bella, I wasn't doing it.

"Look, Rachel. I'm busy right now."

"What?" Rachel said, placing her hands on her hips. "Where is the old Paul? You can't tell me you're tired of me, can you?"

"We weren't together for that long." I argued.

"Well, breakups happen when SOMEONE cheats on the other." She said accusingly.

"YOU cheated on me with Mike." I said.

"It was only to help him make Jessica jealous." Rachel said, pushing past me to inside.

She went to the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"Rachel, they were MARRIED." I rolled my eyes.

"And they slut Jessica kept bragging saying he'd never be inside me. She was wrong." Rachel smirked.

"And this is why we broke up." I said, anxious to get back to Bella.

I was seriously considering throwing her out of the window.

"Let's get back together." She suggested.

"Ever heard people say you should never get back together with your Ex?" I asked.

"You know you want me.." Rachel said.

Before I could argue, she began undressing herself.

She took off her Navy coat, revealing a lacy white bra underneath. Then, she removed her skirt, revealing her matching panties.

"Rachel. I'm not interested." I argued, handing her her clothes.

"Oh! Paul.." Rachel moaned, touching herself.

"Get out, Rachel." I snarled.

I was getting sick of this girl.

Instead of answering, she reached back and unclasped her bra.

I turned away. "I really don't want to see this. Get out before I literally THROW you out. There's a rose bush out there. If I'm lucky, you'll land in it."

"If you're lucky, I'll ride you." She insisted.

"Rachel. NO! How many times do I have to say it?" I growled.

"Paul?" I turned to face Jared, who appeared in the doorway, looking at me in shock. He'd obviously saw Rachel.

"Its not what you think!" I argued.

"Paul. How could you do this to Bella? Does she mean nothing to you?" Jared asked with his eyes wide.

"She means everything to me!" I argued. "Let me explain...!"

"Who is this Bella? Is she sexy? More than me? Paul! Answer me!" Rachel whined.

"I thought you loved her. You know you can cause her pain from this. You could kill her. She's supposed to be yours. If you think otherwise, then you need to go to hell. Five minutes ago, you were all over Bella. Now, here you are with Rachel. How can you do this to Bella, Paul? How can you stand this? You obviously don't love Bella enough to care." Jared said.

"Jared! I love her! Really! I didn't know Rachel would be here! I didn't! She came in!" I explained. "Bella is everything to me! Is she alright?"

"Jared, did you -" Kim came in and covered her eyes. "Holy Jesus! Paul! You're supposed to be with Bella! I thought you were over this slut! You should be with Bella!"

"Who the fuck is Bella?" Rachel screeched.

"Shut the fuck up and get the fuck dressed so you can get the fuck out!" I yelled at her.

She huffed, using her bra to hide herself. "Tell them to get out! Why are they here? We're supposed to be alone!"

"Why? How can you sit back and dismiss Bella like this?" Kim asked.

"I'm not!" I argued.

Rachel left the room shortly. Jared turned to glare at me.

"You lied. Do you love Bella or not? You're supposed to care for her! Is Rachel more important to you? You can hurt Bella like this. She can feel it of you feel more care for someone else. You'll make her feel useless. Is that what you want? To hurt Bella? To kill her? She's a baby. She can't stand much pain. If you do this, you better be prepared to lose her to her grave." Jared yelled, stomping outside.

"Paul. You can hurt Bella. If Jared ever did this to me, I'd die. Die. Jared imprinted on me for a reason. No matter what it is, he loves me. That'd never change. Do you regret your imprint? Does this defenseless, innocent, abandoned baby who deserved none of this mean nothing to you? I can't believe you, Paul. What do you have to say now? That you're sorry? That won't change anything. You've made you're choice. You chose Rachel. Deal with the consequences." Kim said, tears pouring down her face.

She left before I could say a word.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Are you enjoying the story? What do you think about Paul? Did Jared and Kim over react a bit? You know, the pack only wants the best for her. This is all Rachel's fault! She showed up at the wrong time! Come on! Give Paul a break! Next chapter will be Jared's POV. Tell me what you think! Bye! Hugs! Love you!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	3. Apologies

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

An individual human existence should be like a river: small at first, narrowly contained within its banks, and rushing passionately past rocks and over waterfalls. Gradually, the river grows wider, the banks recede, the waters flow more quietly, and in the end, without any visible break, they become merged in the sea, and painlessly lose their individual being. - Bertrand Russell

**Jared's POV **

I couldn't believe Paul.

Bella was just a baby and he already cared for someone else? If he didn't want Bella, he could've told one of us at least! He didn't have to leave her lying around like she was useless!

I saw Kim grab Bella on our way out. I could see she had been crying.

"Are you OK, Kim?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I just understand being an imprint. It is complicated and I don't want Bella to live like this."

"I hardly know her, but I understand imprinting. I know its hard, but we can't leave Bella behind just so Paul can neglect her." I said.

Kim nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead, she got out her phone.

"Paul has texted me 59 times, called me 25, and left 12 voice mails." Kim looked up at me. "Do you think we should let him explain?"

"Explain what?" I asked. "What is there to explain? He clearly doesn't want Bella anymore. That's all. What does he want to explain?"

"I don't know. Maybe his being with Rachel was a mistake. Maybe she just..." Kim trailed off.

"Do you think it was a mistake?" I asked honestly.

"Maybe. But you know Paul. You know how he is. What do YOU think?" Kim asked.

I sighed. "Call him."

Kim looked down at her phone and pressed the call button. Paul answered instantly.

"It was all a misunderstanding! Let me explain!" He begged.

"What?" I asked.

"Rachel came to my house. I didn't know. I opened the door to tell her to get out, but she didn't want to. What you saw... I didn't see her without any clothes! I swear! I love Bella. She's my existence. My everything! I will do a better job to take care of her. Please. I'll go get her from you if that's what you want. But I swear I wasn't going to do anything with Rachel! None of this will happen again. I will do a better job at taking care of her. I won't let this happen again. I'll take proper care of Bella. I will protect her from everything. Just please bring her back to me." Paul pleaded.

"Go to our house." I said.

"OK." Paul said before hanging up.

I got out of the car, going into the house with Kim following me. Seconds later, Paul came into our house.

"What I told you was all the truth!I swear! I didn't want Rachel there! Even if she hadn't cheated, I'm over her! There's no way she's more important to me than Bella! I'd never replace Bella a day in my life. Bella is and will always be my top priority." Paul said.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I just didn't feel like you cared for Bella anymore, well, not at the moment. If you promise to take care of her, it'll be better. You already did, so I trust you that it won't happen again." I said.

"I know. I understand what you mean. I won't hurt her. I really didn't mean for any of that to happen. I'm sorry." Paul said, looking down at Bella in Kim's arms.

Kim handed Bella to Paul, who cradled her in his arms, holding her closer.

"I love you, Bella." I heard him softly whisper.

I could hardly hear it, but, when I did, I smiled. I could tell he really meant those words.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." I apologized again.

"I'm sorry, too, Paul. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I honestly just thought you gave up on Bella so easily." Kim said.

"Its OK. Really. I don't blame you. I understand what you felt. I would've reacted the same way if I was you." Paul said.

"I'm sure you would've at least heard us out." I said honestly. "Anyway, tomorrow, Bella will officially have parents. You're lucky Sam and Emily agreed to this. Well, Emily would've agreed to it no matter who it was. We all know how nice she is."

"Yeah. I'm just glad that nobody will be able to take her away from me. Well, that and that she'll have someone to think of as her parents." Paul said.

"Quil is just laughing because you imprinted on a baby. Really, he should have some empathy. If HE ever imprints on someone younger than him, I'm going to laugh. Here he is, laughing at Bella's age while he doesn't even know how old his imprint will be." I laughed.

"I'm going to laugh, too. But I'd still love Bella no matter how old she would be." Paul said.

"I know you would." I said at the same time as Kim.

"Anyways, let's go see Sam and Emily." I suggested.

Kim nodded and walked out of the house with me.

I heard Paul say behind us, " Let's go see your parents, Bella.

* * *

**Hey!**

**How was this chapter? Are you glad that they didn't keep Bella away from Paul for too long? **

**Would you like for me to do a time skip so don't have to read about every day of her life. How much time though? **

**If you have any questions or ideas, PM me. I WAS pretty busy this weekend, so sorry for updating so late. I had a lot of work to do. I hope your day is and goes very well! Bye! Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	4. There's a vampire where?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Don't search for the meaning of life. Simply be present for the people you love. - Maxime Lagacé

**Paul's POV **

Bella really _was_ adorable. I already loved her so much.

"Paulie."

I looked up in shock at little Bella staring at me.

I didn't care what she called me. I didn't. All that mattered was that her first word was my name.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked her.

"Where mom an dad?" She asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

I loved being able to have a conversation with her.

"Oh." She sighed. "Why?"

"I wish I knew. But, hey, everything will be okay. You have me, Sam, Emily, and the Pack." I said.

"Pack." Bella repeated.

"Yes." I nodded. "And the pack is your family now. We'll never abandon you."

**Approximately Five Years Later...**

"I don't want to go." Bella whined, jumping into my arms.

"Come on, Bella. It won't be that bad." I assured her.

"Yes it will. I'll be bored. Don't make me go!" Bella said.

Bella was supposed to be starting school today, but I had to beg her to go. Honestly, I didn't want her to go, either. Just think of all that could happen. But her education was still important. I wasn't going to risk that. Bella needed to get a good education and succeed in life. Not sit at home doing nothing while hurting herself. I had managed to make her get dressed in a white shirt and a black skirt. She didn't like getting up early, either.

"Bella. Everything will be okay. Just please go to school and behave." I begged her.

"Will you still be here when I get back?" She asked.

"Yes. I am never going to leave you no matter what. I'll wait here for you." I promised.

"Okay..." She said.

...

"How was school?" I asked Bella ask she went straight to my arms.

"Bad. I'm tired now." She said.

"You'll have to do this everyday for a long time." I said.

"School is bad." Bella argued.

"How exactly?" I asked.

"There isn't much to do. I was bored the whole day. Oh, and I met this girl named Angela. She's my friend now. But there's also a girl named Lauren. She's kind of mean. I don't like her." Bella said.

"I'm sure she can't be that bad." I said.

"Yeah. She is." Bella said. "She said she was going to kill anyone if they messed with her."

I looked at Bella, shocked. "Wow, um, that's a little...extreme. Don't worry, though, you'll be okay."

"No I won't. Lauren hates me. She said so." Bella said.

"If she messes with you, let me know and I'll handle it." I told her.

"Okay. I'm hungry. Can I get some food?" Bella asked.

"I need to take you to your parent's house, okay? They will want to see you." I said, lifting her up and carrying her outside.

Through the whole car ride, Bella talkies about her day at school. She said her teacher was nice along with Angela, but Lauren was mean to all the kids and acted like a little bitch. Bella didn't actually say bitch though. She called Lauren a brat.

"Mom!" Bella called, running out of the door and to her parent's house.

Emily came out the door and smiled at Bella, "How are you, Bella? Was school good?'

I got out of the car and went inside the house with them.

"School was boring." Bella repeated. "I'm hungry. Can you please make me some food, mom?"

"Yeah, sure." Emily laughed.

Sam came into the room with Jacob following closely behind.

"Hi, dad. Hi, Jake." Bella said.

"Hey, Bells." Jacob smiled at her.

"Did she beg you to let her stay at home?" Sam laughed at me.

"Yeah. I almost said yes. She was so convincing." I replied.

"Right. All she'd have to do it cry a bit and you'd do anything." Sam said.

"Hey! Wouldn't you do anything for Emily?" I asked.

Sam then quieted down, realizing my point.

"That's a little different." Sam said.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "The only difference is that Bella is younger."

"There was also this woman at the school." Bella said. "She was pale and very, very beautiful."

We all turned around to stare at her. She couldn't possibly mean a vampire could she? I swear to fucking god, if that leech fucking touched her, I'd shred her to pieces.

"What? Do you know her?" Bella asked.

"Was she cold?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. I didn't touch her. But this girl in my class was nearby her and she said she was icy cold." Bella said.

"Stay away from her." I said.

"Why?" Bella asked. "Did she do something wrong?"

"She's a vampire." Jacob whispered.

Apparently, Bella heard because she then said, "Vampires aren't real, area they?"

"Well, Bella, it's something we have to explain later, but for now, stay away from her." Sam said.

"Okay." Bella shrugged and ate a piece of cheese pizza that Emily made for her.

I left the room with Sam and Jacob.

"There's a fucking leech in her school. How? Why?" I growled.

"I don't know, Paul, but calm the fuck down. No leeches should be on the reservation. We'll solve this soon. None of us will let Bella get hurt, trust me." Sam said.

"How did this leech get past us?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Sam admitted. "But one of us is going to have to patrol around her school."

"I'll do it." I volunteered. "And I won't hesitate to kill her if she gets anywhere near Bella."

**Bella's POV **

What did Jake mean by Vampire?

Vampires aren't real, are they? I had heard Paul and Dad mention vampires a few times but what did it mean?

I don't know, but vampires are scary. If someone ever told me vampires were real, I'd be really scared. Vampires are bad.

**Emily's POV **

There was a vampire in Bella's school? That was the most shocking thing I could ever hear. I now feared for her safety. Sure, I trust Sam, Paul, and the rest of the pack to make sure the leech would not hurt her, but nobody can be right all the time. One day, something might slip past them. I wasn't sure if a vampire army could be coming here next.

* * *

**Hey!**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Why is there a vampire in the reservation? Why in Bella's school?**

**Bye! See you in the next chapter! Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	5. She Acts Weird

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Good friends, good books, and a sleepy conscience: this is the ideal life. - Mark Twain

**It took me a while to write this. So, I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy! Let me know what you think will happen next!**

**Paul's POV **

_Jesus fuck. _I thought. _It reeks of leech around here. How did we not notice this before?_

_I don't know. I'll be there in a minute. - Sam_

_I don't feel comfortable having Bella in school right now. _I thought.

_I don't either, Paul, but I think we should be able to handle this. - Sam _

Seconds later, Sam appeared right beside me.

_Should we go inside? _I asked.

_No, let's wait and see if she comes out. If not, then we'll go in. _Sam thought.

I walked around the school, hiding in trees. I could smell Bella's scent with vampire scent nearby it. I growled.

_Calm down, Paul. We have to wait. We can't just burst inside the school! _Sam said.

_The leech. Its nearby her. I can smell it. I want to kill it. _I said.

_Not yet. _Sam warned.

Suddenly, the leech ran past us. All we could see was a blur of color. I was too shocked to even move. However, Bella crossed my thoughts and I began to run after the leech.

The rest of the pack joined my thoughts and began to run towards us.

_The leech was actually IN the school? _Jacob asked.

_Where the fuck has she gone? _Embry asked.

_I think she went over the border. Do you think she's one of the Cullens? _Leah asked.

_Probably not. And if it is, why would they cross over here? _Seth asked.

_I don't know, Seth, but its a possibility. _Leah thought.

_Head back home. The leech is gone. Quil and Embry, you guys stay and patrol. _Sam ordered.

I phased back and put on my shorts. I sighed. We still haven't fought the leech. I needed to keep a closer eye on Bella's school. Even though it wasn't time for me to patrol, I walked around the school building, making sure nobody saw me. What would they think if they just saw a random man walking around their school? I smelled Embry approaching me and I turned to face him. He phased back and looked at me in confusion.

"I thought you were supposed to go home, Paul." Embry said.

"I was. But I can't. I have to make sure that Bella is safe." I said.

"I can stay here, close to the school if you want." Embry offered.

"You can if you want. I'm going to check the border to make sure she's really gone." I said as I ran off.

I ran towards the border and looked around. No sign of any leeches. Maybe she was a Cullen. But even then, why would she be here? The Cullens should know better than to cross over here.

I then decides to head back to Sam and Emily's house. I practically lived there since Bella was always there. Occasionally, Bella would come to my house, but when she didn't, I went to her house. I knew Embry was going to make sure Bella got home safely. School would be over in an hour anyway.

I got inside the house and Emily asked me, "Is everything okay? Is Bella okay?"

"Isn't Sam here?" I asked.

"No." Emily said.

Sam then entered the door. "Sorry, Emily. I just had to go check the borders before I even decided to just have two people patrol. Its pretty safe now, but we can't be sure."

"You killed the vampire, didn't you?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, no." I said. "It's still out there."

"What about Bella? Is she okay?" Emily asked.

"For now, yes." Sam said.

I growled. For one: he was right. Second: I didn't want to think about it.

"Jesus, Paul. Calm down before you break something. Bella will be fine." Sam said.

"Right. Let me know when Bella gets home." I said, walking outside.

...

I walked into the room and saw Bella doing whatever homework she had. Probably spelling or something like that. But hey, she was just five years old. What else would they be learning?

I smiled and said, "Hey, Bella! How was school?"

"Good, actually. But writing is a little hard. Especially when the teacher challenges us to try spelling from higher levels." Bella said.

"I'm sure you can do it." I said.

I was wondering how to ask her about the leech without making it seem like I wasn't interested in her school work. Bella could talk about anything she wanted to and I'd listen.

"I saw the woman again." Bella said.

Oh. So she brought it up on her own. I really hope the leech didn't touch her.

"Really? What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. She came into the class, talked to the teacher and just sat down. During class, I saw her looking at me a couple times." She said.

I froze. What? So the leech wanted something to do with Bella?

"I was confused, but she later left the room. It was weird. I saw her later on that day. She was in the hall. The strange part is that she randomly ran out of the school. I don't know why." She said.

She ran out of the room when she smelled us. But why? Why Bella?

"Yeah. She does sound strange." I said, sitting down beside her. "Listen, Bella, if you ever catch her acting weird like staring at you again, just let me know."

"Okay..." Bella said. She sounded confused.

"I just think she might know something." I said.

"Grown up stuff?" She asked.

"Yeah. Us grown ups are confusing, aren't we?" I laughed.

"You are. Especially you." She laughed.

"Hey! You don't mean that!" I said, tickling her.

She giggled and said, "No wait. That's actually Quil and Embry."

"You're right about that." I nodded.

**The Next Day After School...**

I had been patrolling around her school. She had been there that morning, but she was gone now. She had gotten past us, yet again. I phased back, pulled on my shorts and rushed home. Bella was supposedly home and Sam was about to go patrol. No offense, but Emily wouldn't be able to protect Bella that well in a vampire attack.

"Hi, Paul." Bella hugged me as soon as I entered through the door.

"Hi, Bell. How was school today?" I asked.

"Good. I finished my homework already. The teacher said she was going to give us a project soon, though." She frowned.

"I'll help you with it." I offered.

"Thanks, Paul." She smiled.

I was really wondering how everything was with the leech, but I would let Bella bring it up on her own. I didn't want to make her think her life was in danger or anything.

Emily came by and handed us both plates of food. I sat down and ate with Bella while Emily sat on the couch, watching some type of show. I don't even know what was going on. I was too busy on thinking up of ways to kill the leech. If she had been close to Bella, I'd kill her instantly.

After we finished eating, I went to Bella's room with her.

Her room's walls were painted a soft, baby blue. She really liked the color. Her bed has so many soft toys, but her personal favorite was a wolf with dark silver fur. It was the same color as my Wolf's fur. Emily bought it for her one day. Bella had never seen my wolf (partially because I didn't want to scare her) so it was nice to think that she liked how my wolf would look.

She sat down on her bed and began to sketch random things. She really liked drawing.

We talked and played for a while. She didn't mention the leech. Sam came into the room, probably wondering what was new with the leech.

"Hi dad." She said.

We talked for a while before she finally brought up the topic about the leech.

"Today, she was weird." Bella said.

"What did she do?" Sam asked before I could.

"No, its not what she did. It was how she _looked_." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," Bella said. "She didn't look like she usually did. She had red eyes."

The world stopped at those words.


	6. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Twilight or it's characters.

"Happiness is not something you postpone for the future; it is something you design for the present." —_Jim Rohn_

**Paul's POV **

As soon as I heard those words, I began to shake. I ran outside and phased before even reaching the woods. I ran through the woods and towards the border. I ran along the border several times, making sure that leech wouldn't come back

_She had red eyes._

Those words echoed in my mind. The leech had drank _human blood_. That also means the leech might want Bella's blood. The reason knew what red eyes meant was because Sam had explained to me when I first phased that the Cullens had golden eyes because they feed on animal blood. He told me that red eyes meant they had drank human blood.

I ran back to my house, phased back, got some clothes, and ran back to Sam's house.

Sam met me on my way inside.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I barely managed to get out here." I sighed.

"You're going to tell her the legends?" He asked.

"Do you think she'd want to hear them?" I asked. "We've already freaked her out enough. I don't need for her to have nightmares."

"You're right, Paul. You might have to wait a year or two, but she has to know this." Sam said, walking away.

I sighed and went back to Bella's room. She was sitting on her bed with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I hard something to do, but I want you to stay away from her. Please. I can't explain it to you right now, but you shouldn't go near her." I said.

"Okay." She nodded and resumed her drawing.

...

"Paul, the Cullens are at the border." Sam informed me.

"What?" I growled. "Why?"

"I don't know, but we need to get there right now." Sam said.

...

"Which one of you fucking leeches is it?" I demanded. "Which one of you has crossed the border?"

"Calm down, Paul." Jacob told me. "We all want Bella to be safe, but we need to let them talk. It may not be them at all."

"It isn't." One of the leeches stated.

"Who is it, then?" I asked.

The short little pixie leech said, "I have seen some visions of this vampire. She's trying to get...something. I don't recognise her."

"Is that all you know?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"This is getting us nowhere, Sam." I said.

"Paul, I know you want to protect Bella, but we need to be patient. We don't even know what the leech wants." Sam said.

"And you say her eyes are red?" The pixie asked.

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"She might be after some blood. She might've smelled her _singer_. That means blood from one certain person that vampire can't resist." The doctor spoke.

"The leech might be after Bella's blood, Sam." I growled.

"Paul, you NEED to calm down. We don't know that for sure." Sam said.

"That explains nearly everything." I argued.

"Thank you for providing us with this information. If we ever need help again, we'll come to you." Sam said to the leeches.

With that, I ran back to Bella. The 'meeting' was over, so I could go back to see Bella.

She was sitting in her room, watching TV. Some show about princesses and animals. I wasn't even sure.

"Hi, Paul." She waved at me.

"Hi, Bella." I smiled and say down beside her.

...

"Where are you going?" Bella asked me as I went outside to begin my patrols. Sam had been back for thirty minutes.

"Home. I'll be back later, though." I said.

"Okay. Bye."

I phased and ran along the border. Jared was patrolling with me.

_Are you okay, Paul? _He asked.

_Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be? There's possibly a leech out there who can't resist Bella's blood. Just great! How are you? _I asked sarcastically.

_That's not what I meant, Paul. I know about all that, but other than that, everything is good, isn't it? _Jared asked.

_Jared, I don't care about anything else. That's how imprinting is. Everything is bad for me if Bella is in danger. Don't you feel this way about Kim? _I asked.

_Well obviously. But I understand your worry. Especially since Bella is so young. I wouldn't understand exactly how you're feeling, but I understand that having to constantly worry about your imprint is hard. I mean, when I first imprinted on Kim, I didn't know what to do. It would be strange to just follow her around. _Jared said.

_Yeah, Jared. I get it. By the way, are you going to mark her anytime soon? _I asked.

_I knew you'd ask that. But, yeah, I plan to. It'll be easier, you know? Sam said he'll mark Emily soon. _Jared said.

_Bella would be scared to death if she saw Sam bite Emily. _I said.

_Sam said he'd ask you sometime to take Bella to your house. I mean, I'd be scared to death if I saw that happen. Also, Bella doesn't know the legends. Are you going to tell her soon? _Jared asked.

_Sam asked me that too. I will. I just don't want to terrify her. You know how kids are. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with Bella, because there isn't, but if a kid her age heard this, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be able to live a normal life. Well, nothing is normal now, isn't it? _I asked.

_Your right about that. _Jared agreed.

_I know. How are you though? _I asked.

_Well, good, I guess. I care about Bella too, you know? You're my best friend and if Bella is very important to you, then she's important to me. Even if you didn't imprint on her, I think I'd like her anyway. Do you think her parents care about her at all? I don't mean Sam and Emily, though. Who even are they and why did they leave Bella here? _Jared asked.

_Believe me, I wish I knew. But honestly, Sam and Emily have done more for her than her biological parents could to for her. After all, they DID abandon her in the first place. Fucking idiots. _I growled.

_Yeah. Who does that to a baby? _Jared asked.

_They obviously do. And they better NOT show up EVER again in her life or I will kill them myself. _I threatened.

_Do you think Bella would want that? _Jared asked cautiously.

_Jared, if you were her, would you want your 'parents', the ones who abandoned you, to come back for you like that never happened? _I asked.

_You have a point. _Jared replied.

_Exactly. Plus, it's already been give years, Jared. Five fucking years. If they didn't want to contact her by then, then they should never even THINK about it. Bella is not going back to them ever again. _I said.

_Paul, I understand how you feel, but its not like it will ever happen, will it? _Jared asked.

_There's a chance though. _I said.

_Your right. _Jared agreed.

...

Jared and I phased back and put on our clothes as Quil and Embry showed up.

"Any leech activity?" Quil asked.

"None. I'm starting to think the leech might be gone." Jared said.

"Well, the leech isn't fooling me. I won't believe she's gone until I burn her." I said.

"Alright then. We'll let you know if we spot the leech, Paul." Embry said.

I nodded and headed back to Sam's house.

* * *

**Hey.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who do you think the vampire is? What do they want? Will Bella's 'parents' ever go back for her? Until next chapter! Bye!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	7. School

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Please review! Let me know what you think!**

**A Couple Days Later...**

**Paul's POV **

The leech was gone. Just like that. It went from seeing the fucking leech nearly daily to never again. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. The leech might've gotten what she wanted, but she might be planning something.

I hoped the leech had just left. I didn't feel like dealing with it. I'd much rather spend time with Bella.

She was pretty busy with school work at the moment, so I just walked around outside.

"Are you worrying again?" Jared asked.

"Worrying about what?" I asked.

"Bella and the leeches." Jared stated.

"Of course I'm worried. You're acting like you wouldn't be worried if you were me. Bella is five and might have a leech chasing her. How can I possibly stop worrying?" I asked.

"Don't worry too much, Paul. You can handle this. You won't let Bella down." Jared assured me.

"Yeah, I'm just dealing with too much right now. I don't know how I'll be able to handle this because if I let anything happen to Bella, I will never forgive myself for it." I said.

"I understand how you feel." Jared agreed. "Kim is my life. If I let her get hurt at all, I will blame myself for the rest of my life."

"I'll hate myself for even longer. She's just a child." I said.

"I know." Jared nodded. "It'll be okay, though. You're strong. I don't doubt that you won't kill anyone who dares hurt her."

I smiled. "You're right. I'll kill them."

"Go see Bella." Jared said.

"Thanks, Jared. I'm sure you'll do a great job taking care of Kim, too." I thanked him before going inside.

I walked up to Bella's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I walked into Bella's room. She was sitting on her bed, drawing.

"Hey, Paul!" She smiled.

"Hey, Bella. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Great. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I replied, sitting an on the edge of her bed. "What have you been up to?"

"Drawing." She said.

I simply nodded. She didn't like showing anybody her drawings, even though I'm sure they're good. Bella is just nervous and a little shy. A lot of people say the same thing.

"Where's dad?" Bella asked.

"I does know. I think he's outside." I said.

"I'll be back." She said, jumping off her bed and walking outside.

I laughed, following her. When I got outside, I saw Bella talking to Sam, telling her what happened in school that day and about her good grades.

"I'm proud of you, Bella." Sam smiled. "Did you tell your mother?"

"No, but I will." Bella said, skipping back inside.

"Bella's amazing." Jacob laughed, emerging out of the woods.

"I know." I nodded. "She really is."

**The Next Day...**

"Paul, Lauren is being a bully." Bella said, dropping her school bad on the floor.

"What did she do?" I asked.

I knew there was a bit of anger in my voice and I hoped she didn't hear it. I swear to go if that little bitch said something about Bella, I'd kill her. Bella wasn't about to get bullied if I had anything to say about it. And I had a lot to sat about it.

"She said that I was weird and that I had dyslexia. I don't even know what that means." Bella admitted.

"What?" I asked. "When did she say that?"

"When we were doing math. I didn't understand the problem." She frowned. "What does that even mean? Do I have that?"

"No, no, you don't have that. It doesn't matter what it means. I'm sure she doesn't even know what it means. Its okay to not understand things. That happens to everyone every now and then." I said. "And you're not weird. She just wants to make you angry. Don't listen to her."

"Okay." She nodded.

I really wanted to rip that little bitch's throat out. Bella didn't have dyslexia. Its wrong to even joke about that. The people who really have that would feel horrible. It just isn't right to joke to someone about it.

Plus, I didn't know if she had anything that was passed down by blood. Heck, I didn't even know when her birthday really was! We had found her on March 5. She looked around six months old, so we assumed her birthday might be September 5. There was a lot we'd never know about her all because of her stupid parents! What kind of parents abandon their child? Cruel, heartless ones. Bella wasn't even a year old when they left her with us! I wanted to track them down and make them suffer for leaving her. But then again, if they hadn't abandoned her, would I have found Bella? This was complicated. I didn't even know what I wanted more. Bella or her parents dead. Well, I loved Bella a lot, but I really wanted her "parents" dead for treating her like something so useless!

"How was the rest of your day?" I asked.

I was trying so hard to calm down before I phased in front of her. If I did, I might hurt her and I'd never forgive myself. Even when I was dead, I wouldn't forgive myself. I needed to learn how to calm myself around Bella better.

"Good." Bella said. "But I think Jessica might be friends with Lauren now. Jessica started becoming mean. It doesn't matter. I have Angela and she's a great friend!"

"Its good that you have a close friend. But don't worry about Lauren and Jessica. They probably just have bad influences. That means people are probably encouraging them to do the wrong thing. Ignore them and don't let them get to you. But if they mess with you badly, don't hesitate to come tell me." I said.

"Okay, thanks Paul." Bella smiled.

"Anytime, Bella." I replied.

"What do I do if a boy is annoying?" She randomly asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, there's this boy called Mike. He...he's annoying. He always asks me questions." Bella said.

"What kind off questions?" I asked.

"I don't know. Random things. Sometimes, he asks if I want to go with him somewhere." Bella said.

Oh. So this boy _liked _her. If he messed with her too much, he'd be added to the list of people I need to kill.

"Do you like him?" I wondered out loud.

It was okay if she liked him. I didn't have any of those feelings for her. Yet. I might when she was older, but now right now. Right noe, she could like whoever she wanted as long as they treated her right.

"He's annoying." Bella repeated.

"No, I mean do you have a crush on him? Do you like him?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I think he likes me though. That's what Angela says." Bella said.

"Just ignore him then." I replied. "If he gets too annoying, just tell me."

"Thanks!" Bella said, hugging me. "It seems like whenever there's something wrong, you know how to fix it!"

"I can, Bella. If you ever need anything or of you have a problem at school, just let me know." I said.

I meant it. If Bella had something that was bothering her, I'd always be there to help her fix it.


	8. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**If I can get at least 5 reviews on this chapter today, I will update tomorrow. I just honestly need to know what you think! I don't want to make the sort boring for you! I know I updated late and the day is nearly over, but I'm only asking for FIVE reviews. If not, I'll update next weekend. Enjoy!**

**Paul's POV**

I don't know how well everything is going for Bella at school. I don't even know if the leech returned. I hope not. I don't want anything to happen to Bella. She shouldn't even have to worry about leeches being at her school. Good thing she doesn't know leeches are even really yet. To be honest, I'm kind of scared to tell her. What will she think of me when she finds out am a werewolf! What will she think about the imprint? Will she be scared everyday? She has no reason to be scared because I'll protect her, but will she?

"Paul, are you okay?" Jared asked me.

"What?" I asked. "Oh. Yeah. Let's just go."

Jared stared at me for a second before phasing. I followed.

_You look distracted, Paul. Do you want to talk about something?_ Jared asked.

_I'm...scared...to tell Bella. About everything. The imprint, vampires, and us. I don't know what her reaction will be. Just the thought of her hating me for it hurts. _I admitted.

_I'd laugh at you if I didn't understand. I know. It was hard to tell Kim, too. I was scared of her rejecting me. I was scared she'd run away and hate me. It hurts. Don't think so much like that. Bella is only a child. She needs to grow a bond with you and she will. You've already known her for over four years. As she grows up, she'll learn to trust you a d might even develop feelings with you. There's a lower chance of her rejecting you one day of you spend a lot of time with her. For me, I was even more scared because I hardly knew her before. _Jared said.

_I know. I just can't stop worrying. I'm scared of her reaction. I don't want to scare her. _I told him.

_You make her feel protected. _Jared assured me.

_I will terrify her. I don't want that. _I groaned.

_You won't. I'm sure. I know she's just a child, but you won't scare her. She loves you. She drew your wolf! _Jared said.

_Wait. What? _I asked.

Jared's thoughts drifted to him entering Bella's room. As usual, she was drawing.

_"What are you drawing?" Jared asked her._

_Bella looked up at him and his her notebook. However, Jared caught a glimpse of it and saw a partially finished gray wolf. It looked really good._

_"I'm -I'm not done." Bella said._

_"Okay. I'll wait until you finish it." Jared replied._

I stopped running and listened to his thoughts. Bella had drawn my wolf without even meeting him. Does she know somehow?

_No. She just feels some sort of connection with him. Trust me. The last thing she'd ever be is scared. She'll be overjoyed. She's obsessed with drawing your wolf. _Jared told me.

_Really? I didn't think about that. I knew she had the little wolf toy, but I never thou she was OBSESSED with him. _I said.

_You. You and your wolf. Bella probably wouldn't tell Sam and Emily HALF the things she tells you. You're building up her trust. Don't break it because you're scared. Bella is young and shy. You bring out the better side of her. She's so much more open. You need to tell her soon. If she grows up without knowing, she might not trust you. _Jared told me.

_Yeah, you're right. I just don't know how to bring it up or when. Its hard. _I sighed.

_I can go with you. She won't be scared. She might even like you even more. Who wouldn't? In a child's mind, its a dream come true to be able to phase into a giant wolf. I know there's so much more to it, but I doubt Bella will obsess with the small details like that. She might even want to see your wolf for real. _Jared said.

_Do you really think so? I'm sorry for saying all this, but I'm so worried and scared. I can't stop thinking about it. I know I have to tell her and that's all I can think about. Bella means everything to me and I'll be so scared if I lose her. No. I'll DIE if I lose her. I don't want that to happen, Jared. _I admitted.

_I know. Its scary. Patrols are over. Should we go talk to her? _Jared asked.

_You can wait outside the room just in case I freak out. _I said

I phased back with Jared and we pulled on our clothes.

"Deal." Jared laughed. "I doubt you will freak out. If I didn't understand imprinting, I'd think the way you're acting is hilarious. I understand, though."

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed.

...

I walked inside Bella's room while Jared stayed outside the room. I sat down on Bella's bed where she was drawing.

"I need to talk to you, Bella." I said.

"What is it?" She asked, putting her drawing down.

"Its...important." I stammered. "Its 100 % real."

"What is?" Bella asked in confusion.

I didn't know what to say next so I just said the next thing that came into my mind.

"I can turn into a giant wolf." I blurted out.

I could hear Jared sigh from outside the door. Bella unexpectedly smiled.

"Really? That sounds so cool!" She said.

"I kill vampires, my mortal enemy, if they cross the border. The border is nearby us. The vampires make us turn into the wolves. We wolves also do something called imprinting. We see our soulmate and they just become the center of our universe. We will be whatever they need." I explained briefly.

"Did you imprint?" She asked.

Here it is. The moment I was fearing.

"Y - Yes. On- on you." I admitted.

Bella sat there silently. "W - what does that mean? Am I supposed to grow up and love you?"

"No. You don't have to do anything for me. I will be whatever you need. You're young. I'll be nothing more than a brother to you, okay?" I asked.

"That sounds good." Bella smiled. "Can I see your wolf?"

I hesitated. "I am not fully in control when I'm a wolf. I might hurt you."

"I trust you. Can I see your wolf?" Bella asked.

My wolf forced me to give in. I smiled softly at Bella and said, "Let's go outside so I can show you."

I heard Jared whisper, "I'll stay nearby just in case you lose control. I don't want you to do that and feel bad. I will make sure nothing happens."

I walked outside and looked at Bella carefully before phasing. I didn't care that I tore my clothes. What was I supposed to do? Undress in front of her? Hell no.

Bella walked slowly towards my and stroked my face with her hands softly. It felt so good that I began to lean towards her touch comfortably.

Jared kept thinking calm thoughts to help me and make sure I didn't get angry at all.

Bella than spoke some beautiful words. "I love your wolf. I always dreamed about meeting him in real life. I think being a wolf is very cool. It isn't scary at all."


	9. A Slip Of The Tongue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Hey!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in ...weeks. I had no idea of how to write this chapter the way I wanted, so I'm sorry if it sounds a bit redundant. I didn't exactly know how to make all this unravel. Please review and let me know what you think! Bye!**

**(Before you read this chapter, you should know that Bella doesn't know that Sam and Emily aren't her real parents. They didn't know how to bring it up and she might be hurt. They still love her though.)**

**Paul's POV**

I was so happy that Bella wasn't scared of me. Jared was right. Bella didn't obsess about the small details. To Bella, I was a wolf and it was cool.

"I told you so, Paul." Jared laughed.

"It's not my fault that I was worrying about Bella rejecting me. You said you understood." I said.

"I do. I just never imagined you'd act like that." Jared said.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"Oh, come on, Paul. I was only joking. I understand your need to be so protective and scared." Jared said.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied.

Inside, I felt relieved. Bella accepted this. She know the truth. She wasn't scared of me. Relief filled my whole body.

"I told you everything would be alright with Bella." Jared said. "She accepts it. She accepts _you_."

I smiled at that. Bella accepted this.

**Bella's POV**

It was so cool! Paul was a wolf! That sounds like a lot of fun!

Vampires may be real now, but I wasn't so scared of them for some reason. It was weird. Shouldn't I be scared? I wasn't really sure.

I had drawn a pretty bad picture of his wolf without knowing. The coloring and shading was all off. I would give it to him one day, but it looked pretty bad. I would work on it

Did mom and dad know about the vampire and wolf stuff? Is Paul all alone with this? The thought was kinda scary.

Imagine if you were a wolf all alone to fight vampires. I would be even a bit scared if I were him, but I knew Paul was brave.

**Paul's POV**

I don't even think Bella thought too much of the imprint. She didn't have to. She didn't have to change for me. I would be whatever she needed.

Bella seemed comfortable having me as her brother. That's what I would stay for her for many years. Wouldn't she think this would become weird to her after some time? I mean, imagine if you lived with a wolf for many years and they never aged. I can't imagine how Bella is okay with this. I'm grateful, but I don't understand why.

I sat down. Life was a little too complicated for me.

I had Bella. That as the only part that WASN'T complicated. I didn't know why she was so calm about it though. If I was a child like her, I don't know if I would've reacted in the same way.

"What are you worrying about now, Paul?" Jared asked me.

"I'm not worrying. Why do you keep asking me?" I asked him instead.

"Because it always looks like you are worrying." Jared laughed. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't believe that Bella is 100 percent okay with this." I said.

"She is. If she wasn't, don't you think she would've acted differently towards you? Bella actually seems to like you more of that's even possible." Jared said. "Stop worrying. Everything will turn out okay. I know it will take a while, especially since Bella is your imprint and she's just a child."

"Just forget about it." I told him. "I'm going to go inside to check on Bella."

Jared nodded and I walked inside Sam and Emily's house, heading up to Bella's bedroom. Instead of sitting on her bed, drawing, she was playing some sort of game on her computer.

"Hey, Bella. How are you?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Paul! I'm good." She replied, still distracted in her game.

Kids are always like that, aren't they? They find a game they really like and its nearly impossible to pull them away from it. It's either that or she doesn't want to talk to me.

"How's school?" I asked, sitting down on her bed beside her.

I was also wondering if the leech had come back. If she did, I would go there and burn her myself. The leech better not even THINK about coming back.

"Good." She said, stopping to look back up at me. "The vampire didn't come back, in case you were wondering."

"Do you know what she wants?" I asked, wanting to kill the leech immediately if she wanted anything to do with Bella.

"No."

"Paul!" I heard Sam call for me. "Hurry down here!"

I ran to the door, calling to Bella before leaving, "I'll be back soon."

I went outside of the house and met up with a very worried and stressed Sam.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked, feeling like Bella would be in danger at any moment.

"The leech. We've found her scent nearby a couple of minutes ago. She's been here recently." Sam replied, answering my question.

My body tensed up. "Is - is Bella is danger? What can I do?"

"I don't exactly know. The leech might not want Bella. I need for you to stay with Bella at all times until this all gets cleared up. I'll get Jared and Embry to cover your patrols for you. I don't know exactly how long this will last. Just...keep Bella safe." Sam sighed.

"You don't even have to remind me to keep her safe." I stated. "But I understand."

"I hope this will get better soon." Sam said. "I'll go patrol now. Stay with Bella."

I nodded and headed back inside as soon as I saw Sam disappear into the darkness of the woods, lit up by the bright setting sun.

I headed back up to Bella's room and saw her sit up immediately as I entered the room.

"What's wrong, Paul?" She asked me, a hint of worry evident in her voice.

_Should I tell her what Sam just told me? I'm not trying to make her scared of me or anything. But then again, I don't want her to think I'm weird because I will be spending more time with her. Come to think of it, does she even LIKE spending time with me? I don't know what to tell her half the time because I'm still scared she'll change her mind about me._

"Nothing." I lied. "Do you want to do something?"

"Um, sure." She shrugged.

I had a feeling that she didn't exactly believe that everything was alright, but I didn't want to make her worry.

Then, she unexpectedly asked, "Are you the only wolf or are there more?"

"What? Oh, no." I found myself saying. "Sam, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah are all wolves, too. I probably should've mentioned that before. We take turns patrolling to make sure that no vampires are nearby. Sam is patrolling with Jacob right now."

"Does it run in your blood or something?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but if vampires are nearby, it makes us phase. We get the gene by blood." I replied.

"Does that mean I could turn in a wolf?" She asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Since we don't know who you're parents are -"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

_Oh. What did I just say?_

At that moment I realized that I made a huge mistake...


	10. They're Going To Kill Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Chapter Ten: They're Going To Kill Me...**

**Hey guys!  
I'm back on this story! Sorry for not updating. I've had lots of work to do. Heck, I still do. Anyway, I'm typing this on my computer now. Its faster this way. Please review and let me know what you think! Don't forget to follow and add this story to your favorites for more! Bye!**

**(NOTE: More vampire action will be coming soon! Please don't be mad. I just had to get this out of the way for now.)**

**Paul's P.O.V**

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Uh. I - I meant that... Um." I stammered, trying to find an excuse. "I didn't mean to say that."

Bella looked confused. "I don't understand, Paul."

"Forget that, Bella." I said, wishing I could take it back. "I meant to say that, um, Sam and Emily don't approve of going to doctors...?"

My voice sounded unsure and I was obviously lying, but I hoped that Bella bought it so Sam wouldn't kill me. Wait, no. I would actually be mad at _myself_ if Bella had to find out like this. We planned on telling her one day, but it would probably hurt her if she found out about it at this young of an age. Imagine if someone just told you, "Hey, you were found on our porch in the middle of the night and now we are keeping you! Especially since this weird wolf imprinted on you!", when you were five fucking years old.

"What are you really hiding?" She asked suspiciously.

"Listen, Bella, honestly, I didn't mean to say that. I don't know what I was thinking. Just...forget about it, okay? I didn't mean anything by it at all." I lied, trying to sneak out of admitting the truth.

"Okay..." Bella trailed off.

"Do you have any homework to do?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Paul!" Bella whined. "Its the weekend! I don't want to do any homework!"

I laughed slightly. "Bella, you know school is important, right? You need it so you can get a good education."

"I know. Can I do my homework tomorrow?" Bella asked pleadingly.

"Fine, but I will need to see proof that you did it. Knowing you, you'll probably just say you did it when you didn't." I said.

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like me." Bella agreed, nodding. "But I _PROMISE_ I will do it."

"Sure. Go play your games and I will be back soon." I said, getting up from her bed and heading outside, nervously.

I knew that I had to tell Sam in case Bella asked him any questions. She probably would. Not that I blamed her. I seriously regretted saying that and I really wanted to stab myself right now. Even I was mad at myself! Who knows what Sam would say?

I phased in the woods, and immediately played the scene of what happened in my thoughts. Seconds later, Sam lunged at me, throwing me on the floor.

_The fuck, Paul? Why would you fucking do that? How many times have we talked about this? We were going to tell her when she was old enough to understand everything! _Sam yelled at me in his thoughts.

_You think I fucking wanted this? No! I don't want Bella to feel like she doesn't belong! I fucking love her! I never wanted to hurt her. You're acting lie you've never made any mistakes! _I spat back at him.

Sam growled. _So you want to tell her or not? What's your plan here? We either tell her or we lie._

_How about you get off me first? _I asked.

He snarled at me before stepping off me, allowing me to get off the forest floor. I shook the brown leaves out of my silver fur before replying, _Look, Sam, I need you to help me here. I want to be honest with Bella, but I don't want her to get hurt. I made a mistake. I honestly wasn't thinking when I said that. I won't do it again, but tell me what to do._

_You are so fucking dead if she ends up getting hurt._ He warned. _I'll tell Embry and Quil to take over these patrols while we talk. I know how imprinting is like and how badly you don't want Bella getting hurt. I completely understand._

_Thanks, Sam._ I said just before I phased back, Sam following me only seconds later.

"Its no problem. Don't forget, I love Bella too. She's like the daughter I never had. Emily and I both love her. Bella is such a perfect girl." Sam said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I know. I swear to you, it was an honest mistake. I want to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Maybe I want that more than anyone else." I said, deep in thought.

"Just remember, if Bella didn't like you so much, I would have killed you by now." Sam said.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"The imprint is making Paul go all soft." Quil walked towards us gagging as he spoke, Embry trailing not too far behind him, laughing.

"Oh shut up, Quil! When you imprint one day, maybe you'll understand." I shot back at him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. All that matters is that I got the real Paul back. At least for a second. When did you start apologizing? What did you do?" Quil asked.

"I fucking told Bella that Sam and Emily aren't her real fucking parents! Maybe if you would shut up sometimes you wouldn't have to know that I made a mistake like that!" I yelled at him, on the verge of phasing.

All I could think about is ripping him to fucking pieces. However, I kept thinking about Bella and how she might react to me being a killer. I thought about how she would react to me killing my own brother. I calmed down a bit and noticed Quil and Embry's terrified looks. Sam stood back, and I assumed he knew that we would react this way. After all, he WAS still the alpha. He probably knew us better than we knew ourselves. Especially since we could read each others thoughts when we phased.

"Listen, Paul, I'm sorry. If there's _ANYTHING _I could do for you, just let me know." Quil stammered.

"I wasn't involved with this, but I agree with what Quil said." Embry spoke up.

"We're just going to go now." Quil said before he and Embry ran off into the woods as fast as possible.

"Cowards." I mumbled, turning back to Sam, who had an amused expression on his face. "What?"

"i just have to admit that that was actually kind of funny. If I wasn't your alpha or I didn't know you better, I might honestly have been scared of you." Sam laughed before saying, "We still have to go speak with Emily first, she needs to know before we tell Bella anything. It wouldn't be very fair to her."

"Yeah, I know." I simply nodded, not wanting to say anything else and wanting this to be all over.

We walked (we weren't really in a hurry to deliver this news to her) to Sam's house and stepped inside, looking around for Emily. She was in the kitchen, cooking.

"Sam! Paul! Where were you?" Emily asked, smiling over at us.

"There's something we need to tell you something." Sam said as he walked over to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"What is it?" Emily asked nervously as she looked over to me. "Please don't tell me that Paul phased and hurt Bella!"

"I would never do that, but I made another mistake." I admitted.

"Just tell me." Emily encouraged me, but we all could tell that she was scared to know what I had done.

"I, um, accidentally said to Bella after she asked if she could turn into a wolf: 'we don't know who you're parents are'." I explained.

That was all it took to make Emily start crying. Sam just held her and looked at me, almost pleadingly.

"What did she say?" Emily cried.

"She just, um, she was confused. I told her I didn't mean to say that. I swear that I didn't mean to say that." I answered.

"I know you didn't. The thing is, we all love Bella so much. What are you going to do?" Emily asked.

"We were hoping that you might be able to help us, but, if you can't, I understand. This WAS my fault after all." I said, feeling once again, a pain in my chest.

Emily shook her head. "No. I understand that you made a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes. I'm not going to just let you solve this on your own when -"

Bella waked into the kitchen and I froze along with the rest of us. The smile faded from her face as she looked at all of us.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "We were just, uh, talking. Did you need something?"

"Was I interrupting something?" She asked instead.

"No." I said, looking at Sam who looked as worried as ever. Emily looked as if she was about to start crying again.

"Is it the vampires?" Bella asked. "Are they back?"

"No. Just go to your room. I'll be there in a minute." I told her.

Bella stared at us for a second before waling back up to her room. The silence was scary. Sam would most likely want to kill me right now.

"Are you sure you really want to help, Emily?" I asked her, knowing that she would probably want me to do it alone.

"Yes. I'm sure. Should we just straightforward tell her?" Emily asked us.

"Wouldn't that hurt her worse? Maybe we should say something like: 'You are found on our doorstep because someone was st- dumb enough to leave you there be we still love you and you two will treat her like you're own'?"

"Maybe." Sam said. "Do you want to tell her, or...us? You should also tell her about the imprint soon. These are important things she will NEED to know."

"We should tell her this first because I already mentioned it." I sighed. "Let's go get this over with."


	11. Conflicts

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Sorry for not updating in quite a while. I tried doing this chapter sooner, but that didn't work out. I'm not sure if anyone is still reading, but if you are, do you have any ideas for the next chapter? This chapter is also short because of that reason. Sorry if Bella's reaction doesn't seem REAL because I've never been told something like that or had to tell somebody that. Also, I changed my name. Anyway, follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

**Paul's POV**

"Bella, I need to talk to you." I said as I nervously stepped into the room.

"Why was mom crying?" She asked, concerned.

"It has to do with what I am about to tell you." I said. "Bella, they are not your parents."

"What does that mean? How can they not be my parents?" Bella asked.

"Bella, they found you. Someone left you outside of this house." I said.

Bella didn't reply. She looked down and I went over to her, hugging her.

"Why? Why was I left there?" Bella asked.

She had begun to cry. I held her tighter to me, wanting to make everything better, but I couldn't.

"I don't know, Bella, but we love you. _I_ love you. If you hadn't been left, you probably never would've met us. You probably never would've met me. Without you, life would be so different." I said honestly, but trying to make her feel better.

"I guess. I like it here, too. I think I wouldn't be happy if I didn't have you or everyone else in my life." Bella admitted, crying less.

"You're real 'parents' are horrible people. I can't imagine why they would leave someone as wonderful as you behind. They were wrong to do that, okay Bella? But Sam, Emily, and I all love you so don't worry." I told her.

"I still don't know what to say. I didn't expect this today. Or ever." Bella admitted, biting her lip.

"I didn't want to have to tell you, but I felt like you should know. After all, this is about you." I said.

"So, what does this mean now?" She asked.

"Nothing. We just thought you should know because...well... It probably wouldn't be a good idea to keep things from you." I said.

"I'm not sure I understand, but okay." Bella shrugged.

"Okay, bye." I said before getting up and leaving the room.

"How was it?" Emily asked me as soon as I was outside of Bella's room. "I know it was probably bad, but is everything okay with her now? Is she still upset?"

"No, she took the news pretty badly at first, but who wouldn't? I'm sure she'll be okay now." I said, doubting myself a bit.

"I'll go check on her." Emily said before entering Bella's room.

"When do you want to tell her about the imprint?" Sam asked me.

I groaned. "I really don't. She might have taken this better than we expected, but I'm not so sure about the imprint. Anything could happen. What if she hates me for it? What if she thinks I only love her because of the imprint?"

"It'll be fine, but you should do what you think is best." Sam said.

I nodded as he walked back outside.

...

Bella came up to me and asked, "Can you play with me?"

I smiled. She was back to normal. "Sure."

During the whole time I was playing some games with Bella, I was having an internal conflict.

_You should probably tell her right now. She may not trust you in the future if you keep secrets from her like this._

_On second thought, It would also be a bit creepy to hear that. After all, she is just a child. I am way older than her. But that doesn't mean anything. I'm not aging and I'm still nothing more than a brother to her at the moment. Besides, when Sam told Emily, it went well._

Eventually, I decided on telling her when she got older. Like, when she was in high school or something so she wouldn't feel as if she was forced to love me as more.

"Paul, are you alright?" Bella asked softly.

"Yeah, I was just...thinking about something..." I replied, trailing off.

"Oh." She said, but I could hear confusion and wonder in her voice.

I could only imagine how different she would be by the time I would tell her that I had imprinted on her.

**Bella's POV**

After Paul and I had played, it had gotten late and I went to bed.

_I was walking around outside in the daylight, the warm sun shining down on me._

_Ahead in the distance, I saw a wolf. Paul's wolf. I walked over to him and ran my hand across his warm fur._

_"What would it be like to be a wolf?" I asked, but knew the wolf wouldn't reply. "Is it that different from being like me?"_

(I did this short dream part to mean that she had questions and was just being a kid. I don't know if you understand.)

**Paul's POV**

I walked down the border yet again, Jared not too far behind me.

_"Paul, are you okay? You seem kind of tense." _

_"I'm just worried about when I should tell Bella. I keep having thoughts like this, but Bella means a lot to me." _

_"Just go with what you think is best. If you think you should wait, then wait. You would know what to do best."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right."_


End file.
